Doppelgänger
by As-The-Fire-Blazes
Summary: Artemis and Holly go to New York for five months when Holly dares Artemis to 'study' to become a normal teenager. There, they meet a girl Artemis's age who not only shares some of his attitude, but also his looks, too. A secret that has pained Artemis for twelve years is slowly uncovered. Cover picture made with Alazea's Dolls and Doll Divine's Pixie Scene Maker. A/H included.
1. American Airport

Artemis Fowl climbed out of the plane. His best friend, Holly Short, was waiting for him. "Welcome to America, Arty," she announced. Artemis rolled his eyes. Here he was, in blasted New York City, all because of a stupid dare.

_Four days ago at Fowl Manor..._

"Alright, Artemis," Holly said, sitting criss-cross on the couch. "Now that you will play the game, I'm going to go first." Artemis Fowl didn't argue. He was too busy silently fuming on the inside. He had been tricked (Could you believe it? Artemis Fowl, tricked!) into playing Truth or Dare, the most childish game second only to Hopscotch. I mean, he was a genius for Frond's sake! He wished to take no part in it, but knew better than go against Holly's orders. "Truth or dare, Arty?"

Artemis thought about the consiquences of both choices. Dare, Holly could make him suffer if she wanted to. Truth, Holly could ask anything she wanted. That was worse than dare, no doubt. Artemis hesitated before answering. "Dare," he finally said. There was five minutes of dead silence. A slow smile crept over the elf's face. "I dare you to come with me to the U.S., New York to be exact for five months time. We will go to a normal public school so you, my friend, can learn to be a normal eighteen year-old. And, because of a raise from my dear commander Trouble Kelp, I will be able to buy the tickets." Artemis, who knew better to object at the moment because of Holly's 'convincing personality', had no choice but to follow Holly's final orders of the day.

"Go pack your gadgets, mud boy. This is going to be a _long _trip."

_Present time at the airport._

Thanks to a new invention of Foaly's that made Holly look the height of the average mud woman, no one in the large airport bothered to even look at Holly. Artemis had felt strange to see his best friend almost as tall as him. She had gone into detail about the plan for the trip while they headed for the place they were going to stay for the next couple months. Although, there was one detail she had forgotten. A detail that would seen become yet another major part of Artemis's life.


	2. Khione Riley

**A/N - Hey! This chapter will appear to be O/C, but is vital to the story.**

**Elly Frost - THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! It means a lot. :)**

Eighteen year-old Khione Riley stepped out of the slightly cold weather (Haha, get it? Nevermind...) and into West Manhattan High School, only to find her best friend waiting for her, arms crossed. Manda Delaria was a girl who looked like a model for a goth-punk magazine. She had dyed dark Ariel-red hair that was cut purposely short and uneven and sharp grey eyes, a black-and-white striped t-shirt that said _Sorry, But Barbie's Funeral Was 50 Years Ago_, ripped jeans with Sharpie stains, a pair of dark purple knee-high converse, a leather spiked bracelet, and dark red suare-rimmed glasses. She never wore make-up, and rarely smiled. This was not one of her smiling days.

"Khione," she muttered as her best friend stepped up to her. "How's the parents doing?" Not that she really cared, but this was part of their daily routine. Khione sent a glance her way with her icy-blue eyes,smiling faintly at her through her long, straight black hair. "Being themselves. Mother's cold has been fading. Father has been...Father." Manda threw a pointed look at her. "And...the dreams?" This question was _not _part of the routine, but it was a question she'd been asking for eight out of twelve of the years she'd known Khione, which was when she'd been adopted and moved here from Ireland. It had first been noticed by Manda the night of their first slumber party at age ten.

Khione sighed. She remembered what Manda had said the first time she heard her talk in her sleep. She said Khione had been saying one word over and over: Arty. No one had a clue what that meant. A doctor had once said it may have been something or someone she'd known before she was adopted. But, unfortunately, when she'd been wondering the streets lost at age six, she'd been brought to the orphanage with a case of permanent amnesia. Sometimes, when no one was around and Khione was sure they wouldn't be for a long while, even now, she would cry herself to sleep or until it hurt, trying to remember who her real family was. Sometimes she had dreams about a little boy and her, walking around or reading. They would talk about everything together, secrets included. She felt as if she should have known him easily, but couldn't.

"Haven't changed," Khione muttered, pulling her friend down the hall. Manda nodded, smlie still not appearing as her boyfriend walked over to the girls. Jake Evans was a boy you'd never expect to be the boyfriend of Manda Delaria. He had caramel-chocolate brown hair and light green eyes. He was cheerful and had a sense of humor that could kill a clown out of his own shame. He wasn't pale like the girls, but wasn't tan either. He never wore black, because it was a 'bring-down color', as he put it. "Hey, Icy, why the frown?" Icy was the nickname he'd given Khione because of her eyes, which were an icy blue, as said before. Of course, he didn't ask Manda, because she was always frowning.

"And you, Mandy. You need to start smiling. It's good for you." A small, but visible, smile danced on the corners of Manda's mouth. "Shut up," she said, punching his arm playfully. Jake grinned. Come on guys," He said, taking Manda's hand and putting an arm around Khione's shoulder, "we're gonna be late for class." Khione still thought hard about her dreams as she was led away. She was already very, very smart. A genius in fact. Even if she didn't pay attention in class, she wasn't learning anything new. So, she spent all of her classes that day thinking about one word - "Arty." If only she knew this word would mean a whole lot more in two days time. More than something she could feel she already knew. Something no scientist or genius could have predicted.


	3. Tomorrow Will Come Soon Enough

**A/N - Sorry, haven't updated for a while. My replies:**

**The ye old storyteller - Thank you! I guess I can tell you I got it from Percy Jackson too, then. ;) But this ones not a mean teenage-acting goddess who breaks the heart of the hottest (haha, puns) son of Hephaestus there is.**

**"Guest" - Updated! Lol.**

**Other "Guest" - Yay! I thought of something that no one else has thought of! And why are you thanking me? I need to thank you for reading :)**

**And, if you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like it if you could tell me what age range you think this story would belong with so far. The more I know about who my stories compute (haha, I said compute, I think that's a funny word) with the most. Thanks a bunch! :D**

The time flew by for Artemis and Holly. They'd found a small two-bedroom apartment in Manhattan, and spent all of the first day and half of the next day unpacking. Artemis hadn't managed to stop Holly from enrolling him into the first public school she'd found, a school named West Manhattan High School. Holly had decided to enroll also, because she wasn't going to stay at the apartment alone for seven and a half hours five days a week.

"Artemis?" Holly had said when they were sitting on the couch the second day. "What do you think it's going to be like at this public school? Artemis really didn't know. And he was really hoping the next five months would fly by.

As twilight fell upon them, they said their good-nights and went to their rooms. Holly lain in her bed that night, wondering what would come of the events of tomorrow.

****Five blocks away****

Khione sighed as she stepped into her house that night. After Jake had took the girls roller-skating (in which she did not participate, as she would've most likely broken something), she was so ready to come home. "Khione!" Of course, Victoria Riley, her sister, was at the door waiting for her. Victoria's blonde curls clashed against Khione's flat black hair when she hugged her. "Oh, you will never guess what Derek said to me today!" Khione sighed. "Who?" Victoria giggled. "My boyfriend, silly." Her adopted sister started towards the kitchen. "I thought your boyfriend was Danny," she said as she sat at the table. Victoria shook her head. "No, had to break up with him yesterday. He was getting old."

By the time Khione had asked, "How is college?" she'd managed to finish the next five month's English homework and class work. She wouldn't be going to that class for a while. Besides, she was going to finish it in class, but what was the point of waiting? She could finish the rest of the school year's work later that week.

"Oh, it's wonderful! And Derek told me that a cosmetologist is what he wanted to be too! Isn't that amazing?"

"It is for you," Khione muttered. She was bored, and decided to change the subject. "Today, the principal announced we would be giving the new uniforms a try." Victoria squirmed in her designer sundress. "Uniforms are so horrible! I can't believe they're forcing you guys to wear such dumb things!" Khione wondered if there was a grammar law against ending almost every sentence with an exclamation point. If there wasn't, they should make one. During dinner she asked, "Did you visit Mother and Father today?"

Victoria nodded. "They're fine. Mom's cold is gone now, and Dad got a raise." Finally, no exclaiming everything. After all that had been going on that day, she was tired. Once she'd excused herself, she was in her room, and straightening out her uniform. Girls had a white collar-shirt with a red tie and blue jacket, blue skirt, and flats. This was a nice change, instead of the clothes everyone usually wore.

Khione clutched small charm on her necklace. A silver apple. Khione was pretty sure her biological family had given it to her as a joke, before she'd lost her memory. A sibling, maybe? She wasn't sure, but she knew that the silver was something to do with the moon and the apple was something to do with her intelligence. It made Khione smile when the faded memory came to mind.

After she'd set out the clothes, Khione climbed into her bed. With a small sigh, she drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**A/N - So, what do you think? I've been writing short chapters so far...but they'll get longer, I swear.**

**Remember: More reviews = me happy. Me happy = faster updates!**


	4. The Beginning of Something

**A/N - And so, this is my new favorite chapter. If you can say the same, I'm sure that'll change once chapter five is published. ;)**

**fellsworth99 - Two words. Thank you. :)**

**the ye old storyteller - Well, you may not be exactly fully pleased with this one, but you will with chapter 5! And thank you so much! You don't know how much it means for me to know you love this story so much!**

**Gosh, you guys are all so sweet!**

Artemis walked around the campus of West Manhattan High School at 7:00 a.m., sighing as his hair was slightly caking with snow flurries. He was early, no doubt. Apparently the school didn't open until 7:15, and he was just going to have to wait until the doors were unlocked. He'd received a uniform from a secretary yesterday, and he really didn't mind wearing it. Holly, on the other hand, had not stopped complaining about the skirt, and had refused to come to the school until 7:30.

_She's probably still sleeping_, thought Artemis, smirking slightly as he checked his wristwatch. _7:03_. Artemis went to the grass and sat on a small iron bench. And so he sat there for about ten minutes, waiting for a teacher or other faculty member to show up.

Mrs. Reynolds, who just so happened to be that certain teacher, was very surprised to see Artemis. Not only had the English teacher never seen the teenager before, but he was very early, earlier than all the other students. She quickly unlocked the door and ushered him in, which Artemis obliged to just as fast. Closing the double doors and slipping the keys into her pocket, she said, "Hello, you must be the new student from Ireland I heard about. Aren't there supposed to be two of you?"

Artemis replied, "She decided to come to school a little later than me. It is very nice to meet your acquaintance Mrs. Reynolds. I am Artemis Fowl the second." The teacher knew very well about this Artemis Fowl. He had report cards flown in from Ireland, and the things teachers said about Mr. Fowl were remarkable. He would be a very strange student indeed, and she wasn't too surprised when they put him in her class. _Karma_, the teacher thought. _I shouldn't have taken Mrs. Chisai's Starbuck's coffee. But it _was _very good. _

Students filed in soon enough, and Artemis waited around in his first class, calculus, a subject taught by a man named Mr. Meloy. His schedule was easy enough: Calculus, English, History, Greek, Lunch, and Gym. Nothing new, really. Soon, teenagers (including Holly, who'd plopped herself right beside him) started piling into the classroom, followed by a nervous-looking teacher.

_Ah, _thought Holly, _he must have heard about Artemis._

Khione smirked at the appearance of her calculus teacher. She didn't know why, but the sight of nervous and stressed teachers have always amused her. She knew since she'd finished her class work _last _night, she would have all the free time to just read, correct the teacher (and annoy him while doing it), thinking, and repeating the cycle. She could only wonder why he was so nervous. That was for her to find out…in two minutes.

Manda had managed to grab the seat next to her. Jake was in English at this time, and since he shared the rest of the classes with Khione, this class was the quiet class. The teacher cleared his throat for attention, which got most of the class to quiet down.

"Good morning class. It appears we have…two students today, so can…" He paused to check his list. "…Holly Short please stand?" A young girl, who must have been this 'Holly', stood up and smiled. "Hi, Mr. Meloy, it's finally good to meet you." Mr. Meloy seemed to be relieved. _So, Artemis _isn't_ a girl. _His muscles tightened again. _Oh dear. That means…._ He sighed as he asked, "And just where are you from?" The girl let out a small laugh.

"Don't you mean, 'where are you _two _from'? It's me _and_ Artemis, sir." Khione blinked. She knew that name. Somehow. She managed to shrug it off. Must have been someone she knew a long time ago.

A boy who was sitting down in between Holly and Khione, who she hadn't seen yet, stood. Khione's eyes widened. Manda's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God," she whispered. The boy, Artemis, looked just like Khione. All she could do was stare. "We are from Ireland, Mr. Meloy." The boy said. "And I am Artemis Fowl, by the way." The teacher nodded unsteadily. "Of course."

All that day, Khione felt uneasy about this 'Artemis'. She knew him, most definitely. But from where? She sighed and decided she'd have to get the truth out of this new Irish student.


	5. Realization

**A/N - Now I've got a different favorite chapter. :D My replies:**

**The ye old storyteller - Sorry! This will ease your pain a little! ;)**

**Tawny - Thanks! :)**

**DiatomicBromine - Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Spectra Prime - Thank you! You are awesome!**

**ArtemisFowlFangirl14 - Nice username! Hahaha. Thanks!**

**Now, TO THE STORY! XD**

Artemis was trying hard not to look surprised when he entered the cafeteria. There was a movie he'd watched a long time ago with Juliet; he couldn't remember the name of it, but it was about a high school that went by 'cliques'. Jocks, Goths, cheerleaders, etcetera. Personally, Artemis had hated the movie (he couldn't say the same about Juliet, however), but this school appeared to be just that.

A group of girls, three blonde, two brunettes, were all wearing red and orange (which he guessed were the school colors) cheerleading uniforms, and every time someone came close to them they wore an annoyed look on their faces and told the person to scram. A group of teenagers, all strong-looking and wearing school jackets and football jerseys, were tossing around a football. Another table was occupied by four teenagers, three boys, one girl, were just sitting there, occasionally saying a word or two. Then there were other tables filled up by skaters, geeks, and other cliques. _This would've been great for the movie_, thought Artemis, following Holly. They were holding their trays carefully, making sure they could dodge right away if the football started coming their way.

Holly couldn't find a seat anywhere. She knew that all the table's occupants weren't going to let her sit. "Need a seat?" someone said. Holly turned to the table beside her and Artemis. A boy with sparkling green eyes and brown hair was cocking his head and smiling at the two new students. Holly nodded. "Yeah," she said. She sat down at the opposite side of the boy at his invitation, Artemis sitting beside her. The boy held out his hand. "Jake Evans," he said brightly. Holly grinned. "Holly Short," she said, giving him a nod. Artemis waved slightly as Jake looked at him. "Artemis Fowl." Jake laughed. "We know. We're in your calculus class."

He motioned to the girl who was holding his hand. "This is Manda Delaria." The girl cocked her head and shook the Holly and Artemis's hands. "This," she muttered, "is weird." The girl next to her spoke. "No, it's alien. I swear, we're in a television show that Victoria watches." She looked up. Artemis and Holly could feel their eyes widen. Artemis's heart skipped a beat. "Holy Frond," Holly said. "Khione Riley," the girl said. "Finally good to meet these new students, isn't it Manda? Could you tell me how many American states there are?" Holly smirked. "Of course. Fifty."

"So, you're not aliens. You're just…" Manda eyed Artemis carefully. "…plain freaky." Artemis raised an eyebrow. Then he asked a question no one else could understand. "Do you, by any chance, have a necklace on?" Khione stared, but nodded. "Yes. Why?" She rose up her necklace to reveal the charm: a silver apple. Artemis stood. "Holly," he said quietly, an unusual thing for Artemis Fowl, "we have to go."

Holly looked confused, like the others. "Why?" Artemis surprised her as he took her by the hand and pulled her up. "Let's go." Holly didn't ask twice. She followed him out the door once she'd said goodbye to the three confused teenagers.

Once they were outside, Holly had the nerve to ask, "Arty, what's wrong? Why did we leave? You do realize we have to go back to class in thirty minutes. And I'm hungry."

"Holly, I have to tell you something. I've never gave you the complete truth of my family's past."

"What do you mean?"

Artemis sighed, and pulled her over to the bench and sat down, Holly following. "Twelve years ago, it was twelve years ago."

"What?"Artemis shook his head sadly. "This is probably going to sound surprising, but twelve years ago….there were _four _Fowls, not just three." Holly's eyes widened. "What?" Artemis nodded. "And…Khione _Fowl _was one of them.

**FLASHBACK (don't worry, during the flashback, he's informing Holly)**

_Khione was sitting beside her twin, Artemis Fowl, in the Dublin Public Library. "Arty, remind me again why we come here while at the manor, we have a library bigger than this." Artemis shrugged. "Father said we do not get out enough, and I wanted to read. And so, we are here." He closed the book they were reading, War & Peace, Khione blinking and turned to face her brother. "This is actually…boring," he said, surprising both of them, although Khione couldn't help but agree._

_The six-year olds scooted out of the chairs and exited the library. "Where to next, Khione?" Artemis asked. She thought about it for a moment. "The park?" With that, they both laughed at her small but funny joke, and walked to their bodyguard, Butler, who'd been standing outside."Home," the twins both said, and they all climbed into the limousine and drove off and out of Dublin._

_Once they were home, they climbed up the stairs (quite literally, they were barely over two and a half feet) and into their study. They were cracking a U.S. government file, and enjoying it quite a lot. A thirteen year-old Juliet Butler slid in once they had finally finished. "Artemis? Khione? Did you guys have fun in town?" They nodded, not looking up at her. Juliet giggled. "Wonderful. I knew you would." Finally the twins stopped their typing and looked at her. Khione cocked her head. "Yes Juliet, we had fun…"_

_"…at the library." Artemis finished for her. Juliet frowned. "That wasn't what I had in mind," she said. Khione shrugged. "Ah, well, not a lot we can do about it now."_

_With that, a very miffed Juliet put the twins to bed as the clock rounded eight o'clock. They said their goodnights, not knowing this would be the last time they'd ever see each other._

**END FLASHBACK**

Holly stared off into space. "How did she end up here?" Artemis sighed. "She had realized later on that we'd left our book in the library, and decided to go get it, as the library was open 24/7. She…she got lost on the way."

"Who found her?" Holly asked quietly.

"The orphanage. When we'd found out she was there, we were at the door and ready to retrieve her, only to find we were too late. An American family had adopted her only hours before." Holly usually never cried at sad stories, but felt remorse for her best friend. He never told her because it hurt him too much.

"That necklace," Artemis said, "is what I gave her as a joke on her birthday. Silver for ice and the moon, an apple for the genii. That was our little saying. Butler had started it." He smiled sadly. With that, Khione walked over to them, a tear stained onto her cheek. "Arty?"

**The ye old storyteller, don't kill me for the ending, but I swear I'll make up for it!**

**Enjoyed? :D Hope so!**

**Remember More reviews = Happy Kenzie (that's me). Happy Kenzie = FASTER UPDATES!**


	6. Lightbulb

**A/N - AAAAHHHH! Yep. That was me screaming. Why? Because, according to my dear friend named Microsoft, there are 5,000 characters in this chapter. And now I'm dead. XP And through my pain, I will reply to my awesome reviewers.**

**The ye old storyteller - Nobody. Hahaha. And this chapter, in my opinion, is the best one yet. :)**

**Squideepoo - Lol. Your review made my day. :D**

**Tawny - Haha, yep. ;)**

**LianSeller - AAAAAHHHH! Yep, this comment killed me. Thank you so, so much!**

**"Guest" - Thank you.**

**Kalcony - How sweet. :) Thanks. Glad you were hyper enough to type that.**

**So, you people have encouraged me to keep this story going, and hopefully not give up on it. Love you all! ;)**

_Fifteen minutes ago_

Khione sat there at the table, wondering why Artemis had pulled Holly away and left so suddenly. Khione and her friends weren't _that_ bad. "Khione." I looked at the source of the voice, Manda. She had a faraway look in her eyes, and her face was pained. "He knew you. He was probably the one who gave you that necklace." She hesitated, squeezing her eyes shut. "He…he must have known you before America."

Khione sat there, wide-eyed. Then, she surprised them by laughing. A few turned and looked, as she was hardly ever laughing out loud. Manda stared at her, and Jake's jaw had dropped. "What? What's so funny about that?" Khione sighed. "The fact you think that's possible." Manda stood up, letting go of Jake's hand. And then, quiet little Manda Delaria, snapped.

"Khione! What is wrong with you? I can't believe you can't see this! Look at what's right in front of you. See and you won't be the icy, cold-hearted person you come off to people as. When I lost my parents, I was _not_ laughing when they said there was a chance Cody survived. I did _not _say, 'That's funny, you think that's possible? You must be stupid.' No, I cried. I cried, and when he came home, I knew he was special. If I lost him, I'd die. If I hadn't seen him in twelve years, I'd jump at any possible chance to even see him again. I'd never laugh. Ever."

Manda had managed to go from Goth to tears in under three minutes. Cody was Manda's little brother. He and her parents had decided to go to the park one afternoon, and on the way home, they were in a very bad crash. Her mom died right away, and her father died at the hospital. Cody had managed to survive somehow, making him very important to Manda.

Before Khione had time to say anything, Manda had stomped off, Jake trailing her. So, after all that drama, pretty much everyone was staring at Khione. She put on her best straight face; then she left the building and went towards Artemis. Just when she was about to round the corner, he heard Artemis talking to Holly. Suddenly, a recent dream made sense.

_Khione was sitting beside her twin, Artemis Fowl, in the Dublin Public Library. "Arty, remind me again why we come here while at the manor, we have a library bigger than this .Artemis shrugged. "Father said we do not get out enough, and I wanted to read. And so, we are here." He closed the book they were reading, War & Peace, Khione blinking and turned to face her brother. "This is actually…boring," he said, surprising both of them, although Khione couldn't help but agree._

_The six-year olds scooted out of the chairs and exited the library. "Where to next, Khione?" Artemis asked. She thought about it for a moment. "The park?" With that, they both laughed at her small but funny joke, and walked to their bodyguard, Butler, who'd been standing outside."Home," the twins both said, and they all climbed into the limousine and drove off and out of Dublin._

_Once they were home, they climbed up the stairs (quite literally, they were barely over two and a half feet) and into their study. They were cracking a U.S. government file, and enjoying it quite a lot. A thirteen year-old Juliet Butler slid in once they had finally finished. "Artemis? Khione? Did you guys have fun in town?" They nodded, not looking up at her. Juliet giggled. "Wonderful. I knew you would." Finally the twins stopped their typing and looked at her. Khione cocked her head. "Yes Juliet, we had fun…"_

_"…at the library." Artemis finished for her. Khione frowned. "That wasn't what I had in mind," she said. Khione shrugged. "Ah, well, not a lot we can do about it now."_

_With that, a very miffed Juliet put the twins to bed as the clock rounded eight o'clock. They said their goodnights, not knowing this would be the last time they'd ever see each other._

Holly stared off into space. "How did she end up here?" Artemis sighed. "She had realized later on that we'd left our book in the library, and decided to go get it, as the library was open …she got lost on the way."

"Who found her?" Holly asked quietly."The orphanage. When we'd found out she was there, we were at the door and ready to retrieve her, only to find we were too late. An American family had adopted her only hours before." Holly usually never cried at sad stories, but felt remorse for her best friend. He never told her because it hurt him too much. "That necklace," Artemis said, "is what I gave her as a joke on her birthday. Silver for ice and the moon, an apple for the genii. That was our little saying. Butler had started it." He smiled sadly.

Khione almost tripped over her own feet as she took another step, heart skipping a couple beats. _Khione Fowl._ That was her real name. She could remember everything as if it had always been there. Everything. And she felt sad, happy, and confused.

"Arty?" Her voice was very hoarse. She guessed she must have been crying. Khione hoped she wasn't seen. She clutched her necklace as Artemis and Holly looked over to her. "Khione," Artemis said, trying hard not to let his voice break. He slowly stood up and started walking over to the girl who was slightly shaking. Then, his pace quickened as Khione became overwhelmed and fell to her knees, face covered by trembling hands.

Khione let a few tears stream down her face before she wiped them off with her uniform sleeve. She didn't look up until she was sure it was all gone. Finally, she lowered her hands. Artemis was crouched down beside her, hands on her shoulders.

Khione sniffed and smiled. Only slightly, though. She was still shaking. Artemis managed to smile. "Told you," a voice from behind them said. Manda's voice. Khione stood and turned. "Yes, you did. And now I feel like an idiot." Holly snorted. "Never heard a Fowl say that."

Khione sighed as she hugged her friend. Manda squirmed. "Gyah! What did you do to her?" She pulled out of the hug. "Guess I can't call you Icy anymore, can I?" Jake walked over and took his usual position by Manda. Khione shook her head. "I never liked it anyway." Jake grinned. "Ah, you're such a liar."

Artemis put his hand on Khione's shoulder. "Maybe we can invite you over this afternoon and discuss the matter over tea?" Now Holly _and _Jake _and _Manda snorted. "Tea," they said. Khione and Artemis couldn't help but smile. "I'd enjoy that," Khione said. And, suddenly, time was against her.

**A/N - If you don't get the ending, it means the day went super slow. :P**

**Question - What should happen first?**

**A.) Khione Riley changes her name legally to Khione Fowl once more.**

**B.) Foaly is to make an appearance.**

**C.) Artemis gives Khione his lifestory.**

**D.) Khione gives hers.**

**You choose! :) I'll do these a lot. The reader gets to choose what happens next! Yeah!**


	7. Percy Jackson - Ares Gave It To Him

**This is a short chapter dedicated to ****_The ye old storyteller_****, whose been with me on my Doppelganger journey since the beginning. Thank you so much for your support, and you other guys' too! Some may not understand this, and if you want, you can most definitely skip it. Just Khione's last class. :)**

Khione was impatiently tapping her foot under her desk. _59, 58….._

"Alright class," Mrs. Chira, her Greek teacher, (get the joke?) said cheerfully, "can anyone tell me who gave Percy Jackson the backpack, which held Zeus's lightning bolt?" She'd been obsessing over this series, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, and if they could answer her forty questions on tomorrow's exam; which she decided would count for ¾ of their grade; they could easily pass her class.

Surprisingly, Khione had no problem with the books. She liked them and found this "Leo Valdez" child in the second series quite amusing. Only Khione raised her hand. "Khione?" Mrs. Chira sang cheerfully. Smiling, she said, "Ares, god of war. He tricked Annabeth, Percy, and Grover into taking it down into the underworld."

_36, 35…_

"I'm sorry, but you are incorrect," Mrs. Chira sang again. "It was Luke who gave him the backpack." The class gasped and started muttering things. Khione only smirked.

_21, 20._

"Really? Would you mind proving it?"

The teacher huffed and muttered something, but went over to her shelf and pulled out _The Lightning Thief. _

14, 13….

"Aha!" Mrs. Chira. She read something, and then huffed again, only this time growling slightly and throwing the book down on the tiled floor. The class cracked up, even Khione. Manda and Jake were having a fit.

_3, 2, 1…._

**RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! **screamed the bell, making the class cheer and race out of the classroom. Khione picked up the book and handed it to her Greek teacher. "You may want to read this again," she said, and then linked arms with a laughing Jake and Manda.

**So...yeah. Hoped you liked it! :D**


	8. Khione, Meet Foaly

**A/N - Ah, so I'm finally finished with #8. Phew. Anyways, my replies - **

**Spectra Prime - Oh, but you are! XD**

**The ye old storyteller - Well, glad you like it. The teacher would've been killed by my best friend. And then he would've yelled, "You dare call yourself a PJO fan?! What is wrong with you?!" :)**

**Destiny - I did...**

**Kalcony - Haha, awesomesauce filled with amazingness on steroids.**

**Boido-me - Yep, she is! :) Just not my Khione. I dunno yet about that, honestly. I'm a "go with the flow" kind of writer. ;) And yep, poor Khione's story. Artemis will be having a 'blast' explaining things to her.**

**Tawny - That's new. Well, I guess they couldn't get the number as it was classified information. I dunno, really. Just figure that out yourself. :)**

**Captain Bear Sparrow - Thanks a bunches! ;)**

**"Guest" - Wonderful! Glad you do!**

**Okay, I counted the votes...Foaly won by a landslide. :D Enjoy!**

Artemis sighed. When was Khione coming, exactly?

**DING, DONG!**

_Well, that answered my question._ He watched as Holly clutched her ears. "D'Arvit," she mumbled, "they should really change that." Artemis smirked. "But Holly that is how Americans like it – loud and annoying." Holly opened the door, only to reveal…..Foaly, Mudman-ified. "Holy Frond!" Holly shouted. "What the D'Arvit are you doing here?" Artemis rolled his eyes. "Will you please stop saying that?"

Holly turned around and stuck her tongue out at him like a child. "Boo you, Arty. I can say what I want to say." She turned back to Foaly. He was grinning like a madman. In his favored mud man form (which, of course, had received its own personal setting), he had brown hair that was choppy and short and grey eyes (apparently, he had learned from this book that grey eyes meant smart…Holly wondered what kind of troll told him that), a t-shirt that said _Your favorite wise guy's in the house. _Faded jeans were tucked into a pair of grey and blue sneakers (also, the troll taught him that blue was a color that fun, awesome guys liked) that had laces carelessly tucked into the sides of the shoes. He was wearing, of course, square-rimmed glasses. He was also clutching onto a purple Apple™ laptop. "I heard you are receiving a visitor." He said.

Holly and Artemis stared at him. "You were spying on us?" Foaly shook his head. "Of course not." He turned, and from behind him…stepped Khione. "I was told by the visitor."

The girl twisted a strand of her hair. "Yes. I really don't see why you wanted to know, sir. I've never seen you a day in my life." Foaly sighed. "Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that, I'm Foaly. A friend of those two. And who exactly are you? Our Arty's doppelgänger?" Khione smirked. "Khione Riley." Holly shook her head. Khione _Fowl. _We need to fix his doppelgänger, his twin."

Of course, Foaly had instantly freaked out, like he did when something that made no sense to him was uncovered and waiting to be examined. It took a good one hour to fill the poor genius on the subject, as he interrupted too many times to count. In the end, he was told he would probably want to stay, as who knew what he'd tell the People about the not-so-fully-informed-about-fairies Khione Fowl. Artemis figured that this was going to be the last thing he would tell her about himself and Holly.

Khione finally said to Foaly what she'd been dying to say for the past hour. "Foaly?" she said. "Seriously? Like the horse?" Foaly nodded, a slight scowl appearing. "Yes." The tone told Khione she'd best not continue on the subject.

Artemis decided to ask for Khione's life story. Khione, hesitantly, gave the short version. Well, the shortest version she could manage.

"Well, once I'd first came here to New York, I was in kindergarten for five months, before they moved me into second grade after an IQ test, which was only meant o be a joke. By the time I was ten, I was already in middle school. Around high school, I decided to take a break for a while, like you can after high school and before college, so I could catch up with my age group. Being the youngest every year had not been too great. Although, I'd always been friends with Manda, despite the grade difference.

"Jake had came along during the last year of middle school from Georgia, and during the end of our first year of high school the two of them started dating. Let's see, besides school, there was family. Once my sister Victoria had reached her final year of high school at age eighteen, she moved out, and dragged me along with her. Now, my non-biological parents live in New York City. Victoria and I live two blocks away from here." She paused, as if the next part was something she did not want to admit.

"I…had dreams. Ever since I was ten. I dreamt, unknown of you and all of this, that I was still in another place, with a different family. My biological family."

Artemis, to Khione's surprise, nodded knowingly. "As did I. I would occasionally dream of that too." Khione thought for a moment. "That is really all I have to say." She leaned across the table to her twin. "Now, what does Holly and Foaly have to say about you?"

**Yay! Finished that in two days. :)**


	9. Decisions, Featuring Foaly!

**A/N - I AM ALIVE! DO NOT FEAR! (Look who got of her lazy butt and wrote something that has NOTHING to do with anime.) I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated for many reasons.**

**D'ARVIT. D'ARVIT D'ARVIT D'ARVIT D'ARVIT. I have a LIST of reasons.**

**1.) Homework - IT SUCKS.**

**2.) Writer's Block. I have written hardly anything except for a first chapter in a new story on deviantART, and a one-shot. (ALL ANIME.)**

**3.) Lack of inspiration. Those first chapters are always the easiest to write...and then...INSPIRATION IS DRAGGED OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM AND REPLACED WITH MISTER #2. GOD HELP ME. I FEEL SO HORRIBLE.**

**AND IT'S ONLY 440 WORDS. AND THEN IT STOPS. IT STOPS BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE FLICKER OF INSPIRATION FINALLY WAKES UP FROM ITS NAP AND REALIZES THAT THE REST IS GONE, AND JUMPS OUT OF YOU LIKE BUNNYMUND.**

**I have finished my ranting now. You may get on with this if you actually read the part above now.**

Foaly snorted. "Me first!" Artemis had mentally face-palmed at that. _No, no, no. I just found her again and Foaly's already going to ruin it. _Khione smirked at the look on her twin's face. Twin. That word had been foreign to her before today. Well, not really. She could say twin in about twenty-nine languages. But, metaphorically, it had been. Now it was almost a magical idea to her.

"Well," Foaly began pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, "Artemis had been twelve when I'd first met him, so I'll start from there. He'd been a very bad boy back then. Very bad." To his surprise, she was, well, not surprised. Khione remembered that she and Artemis had both wanted to follow in their father's footsteps when they were younger. And they both knew one could not do it without the other.

And now she knew that Artemis had followed in his footsteps without her. The thought filled her with happiness and sorrow. She was happy Artemis had gotten what he'd wanted, but she was sad that she couldn't have shared the task with him. "So," she muttered. "How is the empire?" Artemis's eyes widened, Holly's and Foaly's following. "We…" Artemis sighed. "We've changed our ways." Khione let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Thank God." Holly nodded. "Yeah."

"So," Foaly said, "how much do you remember?" Khione looked at her feet. "Well, the last thing I remember from before was when we were five." She looked up at Artemis. "Do you remember when you gave me that necklace?" Artemis nodded, "Yes." Khione smiled, "I remember nothing past that."

Artemis nodded again. "Alright then." Foaly sighed. "Artemis, I don't mean to steal you away from your company, but I need to talk to you. Outside." Artemis's eyes widened. "Holly, please, keep conversation with Khione. Excuse me."

Foaly looked Artemis into the eyes as soon as the door shut. "Artemis, are you going to tell her about the People." Oh no. Not that. He most certainly did not want to speak of this. "I'm…not sure."

That gave Foaly a reason to groan. "Artemis, whatever. You want to. I know you do. And…" Foaly cleared his throat. Quieter, he said, "You need to tell her before we speak of anything else, Arty."

Artemis realized then unless he told her beforehand of the people, most of the talk of his past would be covered up, toned down, and just flat out lies. Artemis nodded for the _third _time in five minutes. "Alright, I'll tell her." _But I don't know if she'll have a positive reaction to it._

**Okay, how was it? It wasn't too bad, I hope.**

**Alright, choose people.**

**What will happen next?**

**A.) Artemis tells Khione about the fairies.**

**B.) Holly gets a message from the LEP and is sent back with Foaly and recieves some VERY bad news.**

**C.) An old evil returns and stirs up trouble for the gang...and their new genius member.(-...Did I seriously just write that?)**

**BONUS QUESTION~!**

**Who do you want to see more of?**

**WHAT YOU WOULD PROBABLY SAY. (A real live fangirl is writing this. She would know this from experience.)**

**Z.) "Jake and Manda. They _are _probably needed later on."**

**Y.) "Holly and Artemis. WE NEED SOME ROMANCE PEOPLE."**

**X.) "Khione and...Just Khione. A little more information on her would be nice and I can't wait to see how much of a genius she really is!"**

**So, answer one, or both, or none. I don't care. But your input on your idea of what should happen next would be GREAT.**

**NOW, TO ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS~!**

**Lizzie - That'll bee a sight to see...or read.**

**ILoveJackSparrow - ILoveYourUsername. XD Yay! But who doesn't love exclamation marks?**

**Spectra Prime - :)**

**The Ye Old Storyteller - I'm a mean little Kenzie, aren't I? *evil laugh* Woo-Hoo! I love Foaly too, and I included some Percy Jackson in that chapter too, because I was getting over the aftershock of lucky #7. :D**

**Tawny - I'm very annoying too, so don't worry. Most people can hardly stay in the same room with me without me yelling, "PASTA~!" XD**

**Squideepoo - He will, he will. Very soon...**

**(WARNING! I WROTE SOMETHING WEIRD IN MY OWN REVIEWS IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE, WHICH WAS MEANT FOR SOMETHING ELSE. JUST IGNORE THAT COMPLETELY.)**

**Me the annoying - I ditched a said good story for Percy Jackson a while back, and I really don't want to ditch this one. XD So I'll try not to.**

**kellycat77 - Danke! You are so sweet~!**


	10. Coming Clean

**A/N - Guess what? I started a new story! It's a Percy Jackson and Artemis Fowl crossover. It's got two chapters in it so far! For more info, go check my profile page! Guys, thank you so much for the support. I was close to giving up on this, but I felt a struck of inspiration last night, and managed to write the next chapter, so I'm back on board on this crazy train! Yeah! C:**

Artemis stepped back into the room, Foaly following. "Well, I best be off," Foaly announced. "Trouble'll kill me if I spend another couple hours here." He winked and walked out. "Who's Trouble?" Khione asked. Holly smiled fondly. "A friend."  
The Irish girl nodded. Artemis coughed and said, "Holly, would you please leave the room for a moment? I must speak to Khione."  
Holly raised an eyebrow for a moment, before she stood up and went into her bedroom. Artemis knew she was going to eavesdrop, but he figured it was better than feeling her presence in the room.  
Khione raised an eyebrow. "I take that whatever you are going to tell me is important?" He nodded. "I see." He sat down beside her. "I do hop you won't think I am insane, but I promise, I am not. At all." The girl gave him a strange look. "Go on." Artemis sighed. "Well, you see, I may not be criminal, but I used to be."  
The girl's breath hitched. "And I had kidnapped Holly when I was twelve." Khione gave him a surprised look. "W-what?" He nodded. "I let her go, and I regret all of it. I have changed. But, you see, I did it for one reason - for our father. Not long before, he had been on his way to Russia, on the Fowl Star. The Russian mafia had sunk the ship, and everyone except him had died. He was held hostage.  
"I needed money, and mother had gone insane. Holly had ben my only hope. She, believe it or not had been a recon officer. The people she worked for had given me a large amount of gold for ransom. As I had taken the money, a thought occored to me - my mother was still insane, and they could fix her. So, I had told Holly to make her sane again, in exchange for the return of half the gold."  
Khione was quiet now. "How did she manage to do that?" she finally asked. There was the sound of the door closing behind her. Holly. "I guess we're coming clean, huh? Well, I should tell you this part. I used my magic to do that."

**A/N - It would've been longer if I hadn't found a good place to end it faster than I thought I would. But, I do have one warning. ARTYXHOLLY NEXT CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T SHIP THEM, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! That is all for now. Don't forget about the PJatO/AF x-over. BYE-BYE FELLOW FANGIRLS/FANBOYS! (:**


End file.
